Tick Tick Tick
by LaoevanSVU
Summary: May and Drew are stuck in a room with a bomb. Time is running out, and they are scared for their lives. During the time they have left, they explore a love they always had for eachother. Chap.2 up, NOT RELATED TO FIRST CHAPTER! It is an idea hunting msg
1. Tick Tick Tick

***Warning! This is a totally random idea that involves Contestshipping. It's my first time writing for Pokémon, so go easy on me please!***

Drew and May burst into the room, bags slung haphazardly over their shoulders and chests heaving from exhaustion. After defeating Team Aqua's leader Archie, they had ran to the final room to defuse the bomb in the basement of Team Aqua's hideout, a dormant underwater volcano. Drew ran over to the bomb and read its glowing counter, its read numbers counting down. His eyes widened in fear and shock. "On no… May!"

As soon as May saw his facial expression, she hurried over to his side, worried. When she saw how much time they had left, she choked out a sob. They had done their best as far as getting to the bomb in a reasonable time, but there was no way that they could defuse the bomb with the amount of time left on the counter. It read 0:00:30. Thirty seconds was all the time they had left to live.

May suddenly started crying, tears leaking out of her eyes and falling down the bridge of her nose. Drew turned to her, and he pulled up his sleeve and wiped away her tears. "Don't cry May," he whispered softly. "I love you, and if we have thirty, no, twenty-five seconds left to live, I want to spend that time with you and our Pokémon. Release them sweetie."

He brought his hand down to his belt and took out his first Pokeball, which had Roserade in it. He pressed the white release button with the rose sticker on it, and out popped Roserade. May sniffled and reluctantly did the same, selecting her first Pokémon, Blaziken. One by one they released their Pokémon; and in a matter of ten seconds, they were both surrounded by their parties.

Drew once again looked at the timer. Fifteen seconds left with the love of his life and his wonderful companions, both which he had spent so long with. He leaned towards May and softly put his hands on her cheeks. He then kissed her, wanting to express how much he cared about her, his May.

Another eight slow seconds passed with the two wrapped in each other's presences, cherishing their last moments together. Their Pokémon surrounded them, their heads raised in their direction, watching them. Seven seconds left now. Drew opened his eyes and looked at the bomb again. He noticed something that he hadn't seen before. The cables that connected the detonator to the bomb were wrapped in only one thick coil!

"Wait! Maybe I could… It's probably our only hope." All of their lives were in his hands now. He pulled away from May and shouted, "ABSOL! USE IRON TAIL ON THE CABLES, QUICKLY!"

Absol lifted its furry head and fixated on the cables, its tail starting to shine with a metallic luster from charging up the attack. Four seconds were left, when Absol's tail was done charging. Drew feared that it would be too late, so he encouraged his Pokémon to hurry up. "Absol, NOW!"

There were three seconds left when Absol jumped up in preparation to slice the wires. His body twisted to the side, with his glowing tail directly above the cable cord. With an enormous effort, Absol brought his tail down with a bang. There was a fizzing sound, and smoke poured out of the section where Absol had struck. Straining to see through the black cloud of smoke was May, who had not said a word since Drew admitted his love for her.

She waved her hands around her face, coughing. When the smoke had finally cleared, she looked at the bomb's counter. It had stopped on 0:00:01. They were alive!

Drew looked at his dust-covered Absol with a new respect. The Pokémon that he thought had less devotion to him than his others had pulled through. He kneeled and hugged Absol with a big relieved smile on his face.

May was still recovering from the shock of everything when she saw how Drew was finally showing some affection to Absol. She took a big breath, and all of her thoughts came rushing out of her mouth. "OH MY GOSH we'realiveIcan'tbelievethisDrewlovesme! YAY!" She shrieked, clasping her hands together and jumping up and down. "Thank you Drew and Absol!"

May ran over to Absol and bear-hugged him. Absol cringed with annoyance and lifted a paw, but he allowed the hugging to continue without breaking away. All of their other Pokémon crowed with joy, their various sounds ringing throughout the room. May let go of Absol and ran over to Drew. She pulled him into a passionate hug and kissed him again. They both gently pulled away. One by one, they called back their Pokémon into their Poke balls and placed them in their proper spots on their belts. Then, with a last look at the bomb, they turned around and walked out of the room which had bonded them together; to start their new lives as a happy, competitive, couple.

**Okay, so that was the end of my story, I'm not that good at writing endings, so if anyone could message me to say how I could improve this, it would be great.**

**Also, leave reviews! I really want to know if you liked/hated the story, and I accept criticism too.**

**I probably will make more one-shots, because I suddenly am interested in Pokémon stories. If you want to leave ideas, that would be awesome.**

**Thank you for reading this!**

**~LaoevanSVU **


	2. IDEA HUNTING CHAPTER!

This is not really a second chapter to my original one-shot, Tick Tick Tick; it is a cry for help. I want to see if anyone has any ideas for more possible Fanfics that I could write. If you want more stories, (one-shots most likely, because I really need a solid idea for something longer), then leave your ideas in your reviews.

I would also make little one-shots with Other Characters (oc's) in them, and I love creative ideas. I also do other pairings besides Contestshipping, so don't be shy in leaving any different types of pairings for me to write about!

I really do appreciate all the people who put time in reading my first Pokémon one-shot, and I loved all the reviews I got for the story! If you are really interested in making your idea into a one-shot, that would be awesome!

I am not biased against ideas, so submit to me whatever you want!

Also, if you find a way to extend Tick Tick Tick, tell me about it!

I know this was super long, but I wanted to make my message to you guys as clear as possible.

Thank you for reading this-

~LaoevanSVU


End file.
